


Lord Valentine's Consort

by orphan_account



Series: Lord Valentine [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood is Not a Virgin, Alternate Universe - Valentine wins, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Jace, Collars, Dom Izzy, Dom Sebastian, Dom Valentine, Dom/sub, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Jace is Valentine's son, Lord Valentine, M/M, Master/Servant, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Riding, Servant Alec, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Smut, Sub Alec Lightwood, Switch Clary, Switch Jace Wayland, Top Jace, Top Sebastian, Top Valentine, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Valentine won the uprising and is the lord and leader of the shadow world but he has been feeling lonely ever since his wife and parabatai abandoned him and his three children. Can his new pet make him feel better and perhaps become something more?





	Lord Valentine's Consort

**Author's Note:**

> This sort of happened. If you don't like this sort of thing, don't read. It will contain some pretty fucked up things and might become very dark too. But I hope people like this even if it's fucked up!

Alec was trembling with anticipation and a little bit of fear. The dungeon floor was cold against his knees and his naked body was shivering. He was one of the five chosen ones deemed worthy of meeting Lord Valentine. It was an honour but also terrifying, there were many stories about their Lord and Alec did not know which ones were true. 

 

He and the others had been kneeling for nearly an hour when Lord Valentine finally showed up. His children had joined him, apparently they were the only people he truly trusted. Not that Alec blamed him, everyone knew the story of how Valentine's parabatai and Lady Jocelyn had abandoned him and his family. It was unforgivable and many people felt the pair deserved to suffer. 

 

Not only had Jocelyn and Luke betrayed Valentine and nearly cost him the war, Jocelyn had also left behind her three children. Clarissa Morgenstern had barely been a few weeks old and the twins Sebastian and Jace had been 3. All the mothers in Idris were outraged by the fact that she had left her children behind so easily, none of them could imagine doing it to their own. 

 

Clary whispered something in her father's ear and pointed to Alec. He did not know if that was a good thing or a bad thing and held his breath. He hoped for a good thing, although he knew it was pointless for a mere servant like himself to wish for things. 

 

“Alexander Lightwood,” Valentine said, “We choose you. Please rise.” The man commanded. 

 

Alec easily complied, “It is an honour, my Lord.” He spoke clearly but not too loud. Just like he had been taught by Lady Herondale of Lord Valentine's Serving School. 

 

The corner of Valentine’s mouth curved slightly upwards, showing the hint of a smile. He approached Alec and checked out his body. Even after all his training, Alec could feel his cheeks turn red. 

 

“Excellent.” Valentine stated, “Jonathan the robe on him and escort him to my chambers.” He looked around the room, “Clarissa, Sebastian please retrieve his complete file for me.” He smiled properly at Alec now, “I want to know all about you.” 

  
  


Jace had not said much while he escorted Alec to his father's suite, aside from the occasional directions. He had known Alec before he went to Serving School, they had been friends even yet now things were so different and Jace did not know how to address it. He knew Alec would not be allowed to mention it at all, which was exactly what made this so difficult. They would never again be equals. 

 

“Thank you, master.” Alec said politely and kneeled on the floor once they had arrived at Lord Valentine’s chambers. Jace was in awe at how well-trained Alec was. He looked as if he was made for this and if Jace remembered correctly then maybe he had been. 

 

It had been a while since he had last seen him after all, but the boy Jace had known was also eager to please people. Alec had always put others’ needs before his own. Jace vowed to make sure his old friend's needs would be met too, for as long as he stayed here. 

 

Jace poured a glass of water. He handed the glass to Alec who looked at him with confusion. 

 

“Drink,” Jace ordered. Alec took a careful sip, “All of it.” Jace added sternly. 

 

When Alec was finished he took the glass from his hands and put it on the table. Then he took a robe from his father's closet. 

 

“Put this on.” He told Alec, “and then kneel on the rug for me.” Jace watched in awe. Alec followed his orders as if he were simply breathing. It was so beautiful. 

 

Getting dressed was weird to Alec. Even though the silk robes felt nice and admittedly made him feel a little warmer, it was strange. The past few years he had barely worn any clothes. He was brought here as a servant and he knew what services would be expected of him. Being covered up made no sense to him. Would he be send back? He hoped not. 

 

“Father will be here soon,” Jace stated, “you are doing so well.” He praised and Alec couldn't deny how good even a few kind words made him feel. He could feel his face turn red. 

 

“So beautiful.” Jace muttered softly. 

  
  


Valentine entered the room and walked over to him, the outline of his hard cock clearly visible and Alec wondered what it would be like to ride the Lord or to have him abuse his holes. Sometimes he wondered if it was him or if it was the rune Valentine's daughter had created for all his servants. It increased lust and made them more submissive but Alec had always wanted to suck cock, even before his parents had gifted him to the Lord's whore school to ensure their alliance would stand. 

 

Valentine stopped in front of him, “You are eager, aren't you my little cockslut?” He grinned and lifted Alec’s chin. He leaned down to press a kiss against Alec's lips and it was surprisingly soft despite the man's stubble and the roughness the other servants claimed the man possessed. 

 

“It would be an honour to be your cockslut, my Lord.” Alec said softly. Valentine gave him a pleased smile before looking at Jace. 

 

“He’s wonderful, isn’t he?” Valentine said as he unzipped his pants. “Come join us, my son.” Jace moved closer to his father and pressed their lips together. 

 

“He’s so pretty,” Jace whispered softly, “can we play?” 

 

Alec figured Jace looked almost innocent like this, if he hadn’t been talking about fucking someone with his father. 

 

“Would you like to play?” Valentine asked sweetly. Alec realised the man wouldn’t, couldn’t, deny his children anything and that he could not deny his Lord. He didn’t even want to. 

 

“Yes, my Lord, please.” Alec said quickly. 

 

He wondered if they would both take him. Maybe they would use him like a toy, fill his holes and then discard him. The thought turned him on even more, his cock was painfully hard and was visible even with the robes covering him. 

 

“May I have your permission to touch, my Lord?” Alec asked sweetly and licked his lips. 

 

“Yes you may my little slut.” Valentine said, “Use your mouth, let's see if you can take me all the way down.” 

 

Alec knew he likely could. He had practiced a lot. They were encouraged to practice with the largest dildos at school, one never knew how well endowed a future master might be and after finishing his training Alec had taken a lot of circle members and visiting diplomats. 

 

He took Valentine’s cock into his mouth slowly, drool slipping past his lips. He took it all the way to the base, pressing his nose against Valentine's stomach and inhaling the slightly musky scent. Then he started to bob his head, paying close attention to the moans his Lord was making. Trying to figure out what pleased him the most. 

 

He brought up a hand to fondle with Valentine's balls and figured it had been the right idea from the way Valentine was groaning and grabbing Alec’s hair roughly. Alec kept taking the man's dick deeply into his mouth, taking it all the way to the base and then letting it up just a little. Valentine was practically just fucking his mouth know and wanted it so bad. Part of him wanted to swallow his Lord's load when he came and another part wished the man would come all over his face. 

 

“I'm gonna come,” Valentine moaned and groaned and Alec took his cock all the way down once more, enjoying the thick spurts of cum that his Lord was shooting down his throat. Alec swallowed it all and grinned at his Lord. 

 

“Thank you, my Lord. I hope I have pleased you.” Alec bit his lip. He always liked to make other people happy. 

 

“You've done well pet,” Valentine said and his smile was almost kind. “Now it’s time for you to please my son. We have a meeting with our most loyal followers and I want you to sit on his lap. I think we should show of our pretty new toy.” 

 

Alec blushed at the praise, “Thank you my Lord.” He said gratefully and looked at Jace, “Do you wish to use my hole, I've been prepped well if you do.” He bit his lip again. He didn’t want to be too forward but he did hope his masters would say yes. 

 

Valentine pulled him up and kissed him, a little rougher this time and Alec moaned softly when his Lord slipped his tongue inside. The Lord pressed him closer and had his hands placed firmly on Alec’s butt. Alec was certain it would leave some bruises but he loved the idea of his Lord claiming him. 

 

“You are such a pretty little slut, you can warm Jace’s cock for him.” Valentine sounded pleased, “How about you boys share a kiss?” He suggested. 

 

Jace wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and kissed him softly at first. Then he deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue inside Alec’s mouth, moaning a little. 

 

Alec could feel Jace’s cock pressed against him and wondered what it would feel like to have him fill him up. He could feel Valentine undoing his robe and he moaned at the idea of having two men touch him. Maybe one day he would take all three Morgenstern men. The thought was so hot to him and he hoped the little fantasy would come true. 

  
  


Clary walked into the throne room with Sebastian. Their father had called a meeting with his inner circle but had requested to meet them beforehand. She realised he wanted to discuss Alec, his perfect new whore, with them. Since their mother had abandoned them for the Rebellion, their father had been lonely. Sometimes he would bed one of the servants in the dungeon but nothing could quite mend his heart. His beloved wife and his parabatai had turned out to be traitors, thinking they could stop the uprising. They had been wrong and Valentine had become the Lord of the Shadow World. He was still hunting for the pair that broke his heart and betrayed him, he wanted to get his revenge. Clary was more than willing to aid him. Her mother had left her when she was just a few weeks old and had never been there for her. She hated her with all she had and she would use her special powers to plot the woman’s demise.    
  


“Children, welcome.” Valentine said warmly, “I wanted to discuss our new toy.” The guy was riding their Jace’s cock. No one in their little family had never cared much for those sort of boundaries. A toy was just a toy after all and each of them had slept with each other at this point. 

 

The siblings all bowed in front of their father. He didn’t make them but Sebastian had told his younger siblings it was necessary to show their Lord respect and teach everyone else who was allowed in his presence the need of respecting the man. 

 

“Look at my children, my little slut.” Valentine smiled, “Aren’t they wonderful?” The black-haired boy turned his face and looked at them. Clary could see the resemblance between Alec and his sister Izzy. Izzy was her personal maid and fierce protector. She was also the one who owned Clary’s heart. 

 

“As wonderful as one would expect your children to be my Lord.” The guy said with a smile. He never stopped moving his body, still pleasuring their brother even as he had a casual conversation like this. It was clear that he was well-trained, probably one of the top graduates from father’s serving school. 

 

“Alec is my dear maid Isabelle’s brother.” Clary smiled, it was why she had urged her father to pick him. She knew Isabelle had missed her big brother these past few years and she wanted to make her lover smile. 

 

Valentine turned his attention to Alec, “If you are a good boy to me and my family, you will get to spend time with your sister Alexander.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Alec’s lips. 

 

“Thank you my Lord.” Alec said in a soft voice, “You are a very generous master.” He didn’t care if he never saw his parents again but the thought of seeing at least one of his siblings again filled him with joy. 

 

Valentine motioned for his children to come closer. “Sebastian, Jonathan, you will share this boy with me.” He ran a hand through Clary’s hair, “He’s gay dearest so we will find you another pet to play with if you wish.” 

 

“Thank you, father.” Clary smiled, “I will ask my maid to arrange something with you.” 

 

“You are very welcome my child.” Valentine smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips, “I love you so very much. I love you all very much, unlike that traitorous woman.” 

 

Sebastian pressed a kiss to their father’s lips too and held Jace’s hand in his. He had his free arm wrapped around Clary protectively. Clary knew she could always count on the men in her family to take care of her. 

 

“Thank you for your gift father.” Sebastian smiled, “we appreciate it. Don’t we my dearest Jace?” He asked and kissed his brother’s cheek. 

 

“Thank you father.” Jace said as he leaned sideways to kiss their father too. “We appreciate everything you do. That traitor was unworthy of your kindness and your affections.” 

  
  


Sebastian found it hard to sit through the Circle meeting. After being presented with their new slutl, he found himself needing some attention too. Alec had kept bouncing on his brother’s dick until Jace had come and Alec had thanked his Lord for filling him up. Then Valentine had lifted the boy up and placed him in his lap. He buried the boy’s face in his neck and ordered him to sleep. Sebastian wasn’t sure what he wanted more, who he wanted to switch positions with. Did he want to ride his brother or father, be filled up by one of their massive cocks or did he want a pretty slut to ride him? 

 

He smirked when he noticed his sister’s maid eating her pussy underneath the table. Clearly he wasn’t the only one affected. He grabbed his brother’s hand and squeezed it, before he whispered softly into his ear. 

 

“Do you think we should help each other out, little brother?” He asked softly. “Or do you think we should wait on father’s little slut.” 

 

Jace’s eyes widened and then he whispered back, “Why not have both?” He suggested and started to rub Sebastian’s dick through his pants. “I will make you feel good now and then we can have our slut.” 

 

“I like the way you think baby.” Sebastian grinned wickedly. 

  
  


Valentine had laid the sleeping boy next to him on his bed. He would make sure his new pet got the sleeping arrangements he deserved in the morning. For now Valentine wanted to have Alec near to him. He dressed the boy himself, not trusting a random maid to not touch what was his. Especially because he had yet to collar his precious pet. He would send a fire message to his Warlock soon. 

 

There weren’t a huge amount Warlocks left, he had killed many of them during the uprising and there were few of the creatures that were trustworthy but Lilith had given him the power to bind a few to him and so they did as he said. Sometimes, as much as Valentine loathed it to admit, having magical creatures around helped. Sometimes even downworlders had uses, if only to do his dirty work which Valentine found suited them quite well. 

  
  


Clary ran into her father’s room. She had been craving cock all day and her brothers were too busy fucking each other right now. Izzy eating her out had helped a little bit and it had sated her needs enough to make it through the meeting but she wanted to be filled with a cock so badly. 

 

She had chosen to wear a flimsy see-through nightgown, the one she knew her father loved so much and hadn’t put on any underwear. She hoped her daddy would give her some special attention and from the look on his face he would. 

 

“Hello, baby girl.” Valentine smiled at his daughter, “Did you dress up for daddy?” 

 

“Mhm yes,” Clary smiled back, “my pussy is all wet for you too.” She sat down on her father’s lap. “I think you should fuck me.” She leaned in to kiss her father deeply. 

 

“You are irresistible like this, my perfect daughter.” Valentine said, “I think I should fuck you hard to remind you of that but you mustn't be too loud or you will wake up Alexander.” He glanced at the sleeping boy next to them and grinned, “and I think our boy is going to be very busy tomorrow.” 

 

Clary kissed her daddy again and started to undo his pants. His cock was already beginning to harden and she rubbed it a few times to make it completely erect. Then she inserted it into her pussy and started to slowly roll her hips. Her father was so big, it always took some time to get used to but she loved the way he filled her up completely. 

 

She let out a soft moan, “Daddy please fuck me harder,” She begged. 

 

Valentine flipped them around and happily started to pound his girl into the mattress. He had told her to keep quiet but she started to moan louder and louder and he couldn’t bring himself to be angry at the delicious sounds. He heard her breathing become faster and slammed his dick even harder into her tight pussy. He was so close too. 

 

Clary felt her orgasm coming on and screamed her father’s name. She was sure Alec would wake up now but she didn’t care as long as daddy filled her with his seed. 

 

“I’m going to fill you up so good princess.” Valentine promised and he came into his daughter’s sweet pussy as it tightened around his cock. 

 

Usually he would pull out before coming but he had a desire to fill up her womb and make her his completely. He grabbed her by her hair and smashed their lips together. 

 

“Stay here tonight,” He demanded, “Your maid will be able to find you.” Valentine smiled at Clary who was panting heavily. 

 

“Of course daddy.” Clary said and kissed her father. 

 

He shifted them around and took his cock out of her body. She was lying on his chest and he ran a hand through her hair. He glanced at Alec who was most definitely awake now and leaned over to kiss his lips gently. 

 

“I told Clarissa to not be too loud,” Valentine said apologetically, “But she got a little excited.” He said softly and pressed a kiss on his daughter's head. She had quickly fallen asleep. 

 

“I am just grateful my Lord has chosen me and for all your kindness.” Alec whispered, “It brings me great pleasure.” 

 

Valentine knew he had chosen well. Alec was special, he could tell. Perhaps the boy could fix the pain Jocelyn had caused by leaving their family behind. 

 

“Lie close to me?” Valentine asked and Alec happily did so and rested his head against the older man's chest. Falling asleep again as his Lord played with his hair. Sleeping next to Valentine was heavenly, especially compared to the dungeons. 

  
  


Isabelle smiled at the sight she walked into. Lord Valentine had his arm wrapped carefully around his daughter and around her big brother. Seeing Alec again was magical, part of her had thought the day would never come but now they were both serving the Lord Emperor's family. 

 

“Good morning, Lady Isabelle.” Valentine said cheerfully. He seemed in a much better mood lately and it pleased Izzy to see her Lord was feeling good. 

 

“Good morning, my Lord.” Izzy bowed. “I came to ask if Lady Clarissa was ready for breakfast, but I see she is still asleep.” 

 

“Please arrange for breakfast to be sent here, Isabelle.” Valentine said, “Make sure to grab something for yourself too.” 

 

“Of course my Lord,” Isabelle said with a smile, “My apologies if I am speaking out of turn but this is such a happy scene, all that's missing are your boys.” 

 

“No need to apologise, in fact, I would say you are a rather clever girl. Could you ask my sons to join me here?” Valentine asked. “You can't leave a scene unfinished after all.” He smiled. 

  
  


After cuddling with his family and Alec for a while, Sebastian knew it was time for him to go back to his duties. Oh how he wished they could all just stay in bed all day. But as Valentine’s primary heir he couldn’t afford to slack. 

 

Valentine had noticed his son’s reluctance, “You can take Alec with you today, my son.” He smiled and pecked his lips. “I want him to be with one of us at all times until we collar him.” He added, “And I think he will enjoy spending time with you, his file said he is also well-read.” 

 

“Thank you father,” Sebastian smiled as he gently stirred Alec awake, “God you look adorable,” He grinned as Alec looked at him in confusion, “we all cuddled, pet, but you get to join me for the day.” 

 

Alec nodded then looked at the silk robes he was wearing, “Do you need me to change?” He asked as he got up. 

 

Sebastian shook his head, “This is completely fine, pet.” He smiled and took the boy’s hand. Valentine gave both of them a quick kiss and pulled the other two people in his bed closer to him. 

  
  


“Good morning Clary.” Jace greeted as his sister finally woke up. Their father was doing some work at the desk in his suite and he was curled up against Clary. 

 

“Good morning.” Clary said sleepily and looked around, “What time is it? Did I miss my lessons with Hodge?” 

 

“I gave him the day off dearest,” Valentine spoke up, “It’s a little past noon, we left some food for you.” He smiled at his children. 

 

“Thank you daddy.” Clary smiled and then kissed her brother’s cheek, “and thank you Jace for keeping me warm.” 

 

“I figured you would need it with that admittedly sexy but sheer little dress you are wearing.” Jace grinned and ran his finger over Clary’s nipple causing her to shiver. “Do you have clothes here or do I need to ask Izzy to get you some?” He asked and pressed their lips together gently. 

 

Clary giggled, “I have some dresses here.” She said. 

 

“Are they appropriate?” Her father asked, “Because as much as I love the sexy little things you wear sometimes, I need you to do some official business for me today. Afterwards you will get a reward, princess.” Valentine smiled at his children again. “And I want you to accompany your sister, my little prince.” He turned his attention to Jace and pushed the things he was working on aside and then walked over to the bed. 

 

He held out his hands for both his children and they grabbed it and he pulled them up. “It is a shame we do have duties to attend to,” Valentine mused and gave both of them a kiss, “But we must, to keep our world safe and running as it should. I want you to talk with Warlock Bane today Clarissa, he is always far more agreeable when you ask him things and Jonathan I want you to keep an eye on your little sister. One can never fully trust a downworlder after all.” He said seriously. 

 

“Of course daddy, I will wear something business-like and talk with the warlock.” Clary confirmed, “What matters should I discuss with him?” 

 

“We need to get a collar with magical protections for our Alexander and I want to know if Warlock Bane has heard anything about the Rebellion. He sees a lot of downworlders regularly so if anyone knows about their misdeeds, it will be him. Let him know we will reward him generously if he continues to work with us.” 

 

“Very well father.” Clary said and hugged him, “I will make you very proud today.” 

 

“I will look after my sister,” Jace promised, “and I will make you proud too daddy.” He said and joined their hug. 

  
  


After all of his children had been given their tasks, Valentine decided it was time to do the things he had set out for himself. He had pondered all night about which room to give to Alec. Even though the boy was his family’s to have and use, he did want to give him his own space. However as he wanted to have him near, Valentine knew he would need to have him in his family’s wing of the massive castle. Eventually he knew just what room would be fit for his new pet and it was long overdue to give that room to someone else. So he called his assistants into his room. 

 

“Branwell, Aldertree,” He shouted, “I want you to clear Jocelyn’s old room. Do not throw away her belongings but bring them into storage,” He smirked evilly, “I want her to watch them burn when I finally capture the bitch.” His face softened again, “Then I want you to prepare the room for Alexander, get him some new outfits too. His sizes are in his file and I want you to add some books too. I can’t have my new pet be bored when my family and I are busy.” He said with a smile. 

 

“Of course, my Lord.” Lydia Branwell said, “Any other requests you need us to fulfill?” 

 

Valentine took a moment to think, “Spread the word that Alec is not to be touched. I am having a collar made but I will be very upset if anyone takes what is mine. And get me that report from Underhill about the rebels he captured last week.” He made a dismissive motion, “Move along now, we don’t have all day.” He grinned as his assistants hurried off. 

  
  


“Come sit on my lap, pet.” Sebastian said, “I’m bored and I crave some entertainment.” 

 

Alec immediately complied and climbed on Sebastian’s lap. He undid his robes a little bit, he figured it wouldn’t hurt for Sebastian to have something nice to look at and he wasn’t used to wearing clothes. He had spend the last few years completely naked and even though the silk felt nice, it was odd to be clothed. 

 

“Good boy.” Sebastian said and Alec blushed at the praise. “You like that don’t you? Me telling you with a good and sexy little pet you are.” He smiled and started to twist Alec’s nipples between his fingers until they were red and hard. 

 

“Thank you master.” Alec smiled and let out a soft moan when Sebastian applied pressure to his nipples again. 

 

“So pretty, such a good little slut for me.” Sebastian grinned and undid Alec’s robes further. “Such a perfect cock too.” He lowered one of his hands and started to fondle Alec’s balls. “One day you are going to take my cock as beautifully as you took my father’s cock yesterday,” Alec let out a moan, “and at the same time you are going to fuck my pretty little brother hard and fast.” Sebastian moved his hand and started to stroke Alec’s erection. 

 

“Fuck m-master.” Alec groaned, “Shouldn’t I be pleasuring you.” He made a high-pitched noise as Sebastian pinched his nipple. 

 

Sebastian growled into Alec’s ear, “Seeing you fall apart gives me a lot of pleasure, my precious whore.” He smashed their lips together and kissed Alec hungrily as he twisted his hand on the upstroke. Alec was moaning louder and louder and he wasn’t sure how long he would last with Sebastian abusing almost all his senses. 

 

“Please,” Alec begged, “please let me come master.” He moaned again. 

 

“Come for me pet.” Sebastian ordered and grinned as Alec came with thick white spurts of come, coating them both in his semen. “So pretty.” He smiled and kissed Alec again, “Such a good boy.” 

  
  


“Warlock Bane, thank you for meeting with us on such short notice.” Clary said pleasantly, “Father asked us to discuss some matters with you, he will of course be very generous in his payment.” She assured the warlock. She knew from experience that he had ridiculous rates but that he was otherwise pleasant to work with, especially for a creature she had been taught to hate. 

 

“Very well,” Bane said, “My usual rate plus 35% and if this takes longer than 4 hours I will charge another 25%.” He stated then smiled at Clary and Jace, “Now let’s get to business, Biscuit.” 

 

“Alright first off father would like you to create a collar for our new… pet.” Clary said, “He has written down some details about what he would like it to do. Mostly he wishes that no one who is not supposed to touch our boy will be able to and he wishes for it to have a system that…” She paused for a moment to find the right word, “Let me be blunt, he might be a servant of the sexual sort but father wishes that no one can touch him with ill intentions. He might be a little slut but he is our little slut and we keep what is ours safe. None of the servants deserve to be harmed.” 

 

“Unless they are into it,” Jace mumbled. Clary gave him a look and Jace just shrugged, “What some people like spanking, I’m not opposed to it myself.” 

 

“Those actually sound like good purposes, forgive me for my surprise on the matter,” Bane chuckled, “anything else I must add?” He checked and Clary handed him a list. 

 

“Just minor things,” Clary said, “mostly for the aesthetics, father is fond of those.” She giggled. “As for our second piece of business,” She turned serious again, “father would like for you to share if you know anything about the Rebellion. He does not suspect you of anything and he will not harm you but our sources tell us you see a lot of downworlders, one of them might have let something slip about Jocelyn Fairchild and Lucian Graymark.” 

 

“Your mother and her lover, correct?” The warlock asked and continued when Jace nodded, “Rumour has it they are being protected by another warlock. They are using false names, Jocelyn goes by Jocie Fray and Lucian goes by Luke Garroway. He works as a detective in New York. That is all I know.” Magnus stated. 

 

“Thank you so much,” Clary said, “You have been most helpful and we appreciate it.” She gave the man a hug. He looked a little startled and it of course was uncommon for one of Valentine’s children to hug a downworlder but the man looked like he didn’t get enough and he had been good to them. “Send a fire message when the collar is ready, I will make sure you can portal into the castle. Have a good day Magnus!” She smiled and used her stele to open up a portal which she practically dragged her brother through. 

 

“I can’t believe you hugged Warlock Bane.” Jace snorted and Clary shoved him playfully. 

 

“You told him you like getting spanked.” Clary laughed, “I should ask Izzy to work you over with her whip, she is very skilled.” She wiggled her eyebrows and smirked, “Speaking of Izzy, can you let her know I’m back. I want to have some fun after I report to father.” 

 

Jace kissed his sister’s cheek, “Of course little sister and I will tell her to bring her whip.” He grinned before he walked away. 

 

Clary just knew she was going to have an amazing night.

  
  


“Join me for my bath, darling.” Valentine reached out his hand to touch Alec’s cheek. “Your suite is not quite ready yet, I'm afraid, Branwell and Aldertree can be quite incompetent at times.” He sighed. 

 

Alec leaned into the touch, “Thank you Lord Valentine, I do not deserve such kindness and I am grateful for your generosity.” He smiled and kissed his Lord lightly. “I have been with many men and even some very insistent ladies, but none have been as good to me as you and your family.” He said truthfully. 

 

“You should be treated with utmost respect and you should be showered with love.” Valentine stated, leaving no room for doubt, “The people in my court know they have to respect all my servants and that they are not allowed to force themselves on anyone. Such animalistic instincts are simply unbecoming of shadowhunters.” He suddenly had a dark look in his eyes and Alec wasn't sure if he should be turned on or a little scared. His erection decided it was a turn on. 

 

“I suppose… some people have yet to learn these ideas, my Lord.” Alec said carefully, “After all there is no one as smart and wonderful as you are, I honestly appreciate everything you do.” He smiled. 

 

Valentine pressed their lips together, “I am so glad I chose you, you are special Alexander Lightwood.” He smiled, “Now let's have a bath, shall we?” He took Alec's hand and let him to his bathroom. 

 

Alec was helped into the enormous bathtub by Valentine. They could have easily sat on opposite sides without touching but Alec had rested his body against Valentine’s. The older man had brought them wine and lit candles. Alec thought it was a sweet gesture, certainly sweeter than he would ever ask. 

 

“I have ordered a pretty collar for you, would you like that my little pet?” Valentine asked as he straddled Alec’s side. “It should arrive tomorrow.” 

 

“Thank you master,” Alec said and leaned up to kiss Valentine. The angle was kind of awkward but they made it work. He could feel his Lord’s cock harden against his body. “Allow me to make you feel good?” Alec asked sweetly and turned around to kiss his master once more. 

 

“Since you are so eager my little slut.” Valentine tried to keep his voice even but Alec could tell how affected the man was by him. 

 

Alec made a fist around his Lord’s shaft and pressed their lips together again. He stroked the erection slowly and let out a high-pitched moan as Valentine slipped a finger into his ass. The man started to move it in and out with ease and soon added another finger. 

 

“Think you can take me,” Valentine growled into Alec’s ear, “slut?” 

 

“Yes, please master, please.” Alec begged and let go of his master’s erection, “Please fuck me.” He whimpered. Valentine slammed his cock inside. It burned slightly but Alec liked the pain. “Please my Lord.” He moaned. 

 

Valentine started to fuck into his hole roughly and turned them around so he was on top of Alec. He smashed their lips together and then started to kiss his way down to Alec’s neck. He bit and sucked the skin until he was pleased with the mark he had left. 

 

Alec screamed out loudly when Valentine hit that sweet spot, “Yes yes fuck yes, there,” He groaned, “fuck me hard master, claim me.”

 

Valentine slammed into his slut’s body harder and faster, making sure to hit that spot with every thrust until Alec was a moaning and sobbing mess beneath him. Valentine could tell the boy was close and so was he. 

 

“Come for me pet.” Valentine commanded and Alec came all over himself with a loud moan. Valentine thrusted into his body a few more times before filling the boy’s hole with his cum. 

 

He slipped out of the boy and kissed him gently, “Such a good boy,” he said, his voice filled with admiration, “so good for me and so pretty.” He pressed soft kisses all over Alec’s body and then held him tightly, making sure their bodies were as close as physically possible. 

 

They stayed in the bath until the water turned cold. Valentine carefully dried both of their bodies and carried Alec to his bed bridal style. It was clear his submissive was in subspace and that he was experiencing full bliss. Valentine understood the importance of staying near the young man and being gentle with him after such an intense session. 

 

He didn’t know why or how but he found himself getting attached to the boy, perhaps even loving him. He hadn’t felt anything for anyone aside from his children ever since Jocelyn had abandoned him and their family but Alec Lightwood had found his way into Valentine’s heart without even trying. Could he make him into a consort instead of a pet? He decided to talk about it with his children soon and focused on whispering sweet nothings to Alec for now. 

  
  


Valentine had wished to stay next to the beautiful man in his bed longer, but was woken with extremely unpleasant news. Apparently Jocelyn and Luke had been spotted in New York. Of course this was expected after the information Warlock Bane had given to his daughter but it did mean Valentine had to make a plan to capture the pair of traitors instead of basking in the afterglow of a glorious evening with Alec. 

 

He had allowed Alec to stay in the room as he spoke with his closest advisors and children about a plan of attack. He wondered if it was weird for Alexander to be near his parents in his current role. Luckily some decent clothing had been arranged, he did not wish to embarrass the young man. 

 

“My Lord, if I may speak?” Alec bowed his head as he asked for permission. 

 

“Please share your insights, Alexander, we are running out of ideas.” Valentine encouraged. He knew he was intelligent and had educated himself beyond what he had been taught at the Whore School. 

 

“If we stop all attacks on the Rebellion at once, they will know something is up.” Alec stated, “Jocelyn and Luke will know something is up and go into hiding again. They have gotten cocky, that will be their undoing. They will start to make more mistakes.” He explained and Valentine motioned for him to continue, “However if we attack them at all known Rebel locations they will not have the resources or time to escape. You would need to use several teams for an attack and one team to capture Jocelyn and Luke. They escaped together last time, it worked, so they have no reason to change that.” 

 

Valentine paused for a moment and smiled at Alec. He was so going to ask the boy to be his consort. Not only was he smart and sexy, he was also a good strategist and incredibly sweet and polite. 

 

“That sounds like an excellent plan.” Valentine praised, “Sebastian, will you make a list of who will be in which team. Jocelyn and Luke need to be captured alive. I will give them a trial in front of our people.” 

 

“Of course father.” Sebastian said, “You are going to make an example out of them, aren’t you? The traitors deserve it.” 

 

“Excuse me, Lord Valentine,” One of his assistants, Branwell, spoke up, “I do not think it’s wise to go with a servants plan. He did not receive the education we did and he could be a spy,” She gave Alec a dirty look. 

 

Valentine was ready to explode, he could not accept this disrespect to him and to what was his. Clary beat him to it and smacked Branwell across her face however. 

 

“You will show my family respect,” Clary said viciously, “or have you forgotten how replaceable you are?” 

 

“Branwell, one more misstep and I will have to demote you to a far less pleasant job.” Valentine stated, calm in his anger, “You are only here because I allow you to. I have not forgotten the traitorous actions of your family.” Then he turned to Alec and smiled at him, “Alexander’s plan is solid and will be executed. If anyone disrespects him or my family again, they will spend a night in the dungeons.” Valentine said, “Now leave. I will decide with my children which people are allowed to aid us in this battle. If this information leaves this room you will be treated as traitors to the cause.” He spoke darkly and watched with glee as his followers hurried off. 

  
  


Clary sighed and kicked off her high heels, “Branwell gives me a headache. I know she is supposed to be our cousin but I can’t stand her and her little ponytail.” She frowned. 

 

“I wanted to take her by her hair and drag her to the dungeons myself,” Jace admitted, “I can’t believe how disrespectful that rat was to father and Alexander.” 

 

Sebastian agreed, “She’s a disrespectful brat. I think we should keep an eye on her.” He said angrily, “She will not get between our family and our revenge and I will not allow her to harm what is mine.” He pulled both of his siblings closer to him. 

  
  


Valentine smiled somewhat amicably as Magnus Bane entered his study. The warlock had send him a fire message to let him know Alec’s collar was finished. As much as he disliked admitting it, Valentine was pleased. Despite his exuberant prices, and well being a warlock, the man had delivered excellent work and had done so quickly. Plus the collar being ready had made Alec happy and Valentine enjoyed the little twinkle the younger man got in his eyes whenever he was excited about something. 

 

“I have to say you are far more competent than some of my assistants who seem incapable of simply decorating a room.” Valentine admitted grudgingly, though he did notice that addictive sparkle in Alec’s eyes. He whispered something in Alec’s ear and Alec nodded. “I have realised my views had become somewhat… extreme, even though I stand by my original goals and duties as a shadowhunter to rid the world of demons. The angels would not wish me to harm human beings, even those who are only partially so. I have been fulfilling my duty rather poorly.” He paused to look at Bane’s reaction who seemed fairly intrigued. “One of my own sons has demon blood. My ex-wife abandoned him for it. Abandoned our family for it. I realised my actions towards downworlders would result in more of this.” He paused again and Alec took his hand and squeezed it, “I want to over you the position of High Warlock. You will be the leader of all Warlocks and will govern them. You may choose 4 others to make sure there is balance in your leadership.” 

 

“It seems young Alexander has had good effects on you, Lord Valentine. While my people are unlikely to forget the bloodshed that has been, I will accept your new position. I suggest we create a new version of the accords that benefit us all and I will find 4 others to help me govern the warlocks.” Magnus Bane stated, “I assume you will do the same for other groups of the downworld?” 

 

Valentine nodded, “I would not ask you for forgiveness or ask you to forget, I just wish to do better in the future. We have common enemies and it is more beneficial to fight as one against them. I will indeed be seeking out other leaders in the Downworld communities to govern their own.” He stated, “Once that is done, we can discuss new accords. The old ways are no more.” 

 

Alec spoke up softly, “Perhaps everyone can list things they would like to see in the accords beforehand. That way people can ponder over certain things and we won’t waste time during the actual meetings with pointless bickering.” He blushed a little, “My apologies, my Lord, I did not mean to speak out of turn.” 

 

Valentine pecked Alec’s cheek and squeezed his hand reassuringly. It was perhaps the first time Magnus Bane had ever seen the man be capable of something else than hatred, the first time he had seen the man genuinely show love. Yes, Magnus mused, Alec had a good effect on the shadowhunter Lord. 

 

“It’s okay, pet.” Valentine smiled and then returned his attention to Magnus, “You brought the collar, correct?” 

 

“Yes, it is just as you asked. The initials of you and your sons are placed into it by magic. It serves as a protection. Only you may be intimate with Alec and it will warn you whenever he is in danger.” Magnus stated proudly, it was some of his better work of this decade after all. 

 

“Shouldn’t Clary be there as well?” Alec asked, “I do not wish to be intimate with her but if this is also my protection, I think she should be there as a member of your family. I serve you all and I  _ care  _ for you all. Clary is just as much a part of that.” He said with a smile. 

“You are correct, Alexander, we all care for you too.” Valentine said and kissed his cheek again. “Magnus, if I may be informal, is it possible to still add my Clarissa to the collar?” 

 

“You may, though this means I might have to start calling you Valentine instead of Lord.” Magnus chuckled and to his surprise Valentine laughed as well. Seriously the weirdest meeting Magnus had had in his life and there had been that meeting with the Cleopatra wannabe who was actual a Prime Minister of some country not even demons cared for. “And yes, it can easily be added.” He smiled and clicked his fingers. Immediately Clary’s initial appeared as well. 

 

“Thank you Magnus Bane, we will be in touch about arranging a meeting for the accords.” Valentine stated. 

 

Never did he think this would happen but he was secretly happy that it had. Being around Alec had changed his feelings on a lot of things and had made him rethink his plans. Not all of them had been as good as he had thought they were. He had allowed grief and pain to blind him and it was unbecoming of a shadowhunter. 

 

Magnus portalled away and Valentine looked at his young lover. He was still holding the collar and smiled at Alec. “May I put it on you now?” He asked softly and Alec nodded, his eyes full of hope and happiness. Valentine put the collar on him and felt the magic connect them. 

 

“Thank you.” Alec said and kissed Valentine passionately. Valentine hoped he could have Alec forever and vowed to talk about an official courtship soon. He hoped Alec felt the same as him and as strongly as he did and that it wasn’t just his sense of duty. Alec had returned the hope and love that Jocelyn had stolen from him. He wasn’t sure what he would do if he lost it once more. 


End file.
